Crock, Artemis Crock
by sunflower13
Summary: Basically, Artemis in undercover, usually girly situations. Thread of Spitfire going throughout all the stories, which is why it's rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I was thinking, and I decided that seeing Artemis undercover in some girly situations would be funny. Wally may also make a few appearances as a protective boyfriend. So, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the joy of owning Young Justice, but Cartoon Network does.**

**Prompt: Dance team**

Batman had called them all to the debriefing room. _"I hope he has a REAL mission for us. Like defeating Queen Bee, or fighting Psimon, or..oooo!...maybe he wants us to join the League to fight the Light!"_ Artemis thought. She snapped back to listening to Batman.

"I have a mission for you…"

_"Let it be a good one, let it be a good one!"_

"You will be protecting the princess of Pradai-Prunei at her dance team's competition."

"WHAT?" Artemis shrieked. Batman quickly silenced her with a batglare.

"As I was saying, Pradai-Prunei has many natural resources that could be used to develop many biological weapons. We have reason to believe the Light is going to try and kidnap the princess and hold her for ransom, the cost being control of Pradai-Prunei. We must not allow this to happen. You will be going undercover at the competition. Megan, you will be one of the team's assistant managers. Kaldur, you will be one of the stagehands. Conner, Robin, you will be working at the concession stand. Artemis, you will be a member of the princess's dance team. Wally, you will be Artemis's supportive boyfriend."

"WHAT?" the last two mentioned shrieked.

"I don't dance! And you said the competition's today, how am I supposed to learn the dance by then? Do you know how long that will take? And where am I supposed to learn it? On the bioship? There's not enough room for that! Why can't Megan take my place? She's the cheerleader!"

"That's not fair, why do I have to be her boyfriend? Do you know how hard that will be? We won't have to kiss, will we? I refuse to kiss her! Absolutely not! Why can't Megan take her place? It'll be much easier to act like her boyfriend!"

"Enough!" Batman said, silencing the two teens. "My decisions are final. You have two hours before you have to leave. Here," he said, tossing a disc to Artemis. "This is a copy of the dance, broken down by the captain. Go learn it." Artemis stalked off, muttering about stupid speedsters, stupid princesses, and stupid dance teams. "The rest of you, go do whatever you feel is necessary to prepare."

**Three Hours Later**

"Approaching the destination. Prepare to land in ten minutes," Megan said. They had left two hours ago, and it had taken them an hour to fly from Mount Justice to California where the competition was located.

A few minutes later, the team landed in a field behind the building where the competition was located.

"Does everyone know their jobs?" Kaldur asked. The team nodded their heads. "Good, everyone move to your positions."

Megan, Artemis, and Wally started walking to the dressing room area. Kaldur headed backstage. Robin and Conner went to the concession stand to relieve the other workers.

The two girls went into the dressing room, but Megan blocked Wally's way before he entered.

"What?" he said. In reply, Megan pointed to the sign on the door that said "No Males Allowed in Dressing Room."

"You'll have to wait in the audience to see your girlfriend Wally," she said.

"She's not my-" Wally cut himself off, remembering that they were undercover. "I mean, uh, thanks Megan."

Megan lowered her voice to a whisper, "You can run perimeter until the show starts." Wally nodded, then stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Meanwhile, Artemis was meeting her team. "So, um, isn't there, like, a princess or something on this team?" Artemis had decided that her character was going to be a total Valley girl.

"That would be me," a petite brunette stepped forward. "I'm the Heir Princess Sophia d'Arte Cadencio. But you can call me Soph," she said with a grin. "I'm also the captain of this team."

"Oh so you were the one who sent me that video? Like thanks, it was totally helpful," Artemis said.

"No prob," Soph replied. Turning to include everyone she said, "All right everyone, time to get in costume then warm up."

**Four hours later**

The Pradai-Prunei dance team walked out of the building (still in costume but wearing team jackets), laughing and joking around. They had taken first place in the group dance, and several of them, including Soph, had won first in the individual dances.

"Hey babe," Wally said as he walked up to Artemis and slung his arm around her waist. She glared at him, but then remembered they were supposed to be dating. She snuggled into him, and smiled. "So for someone who claims she can't dance, you did a pretty good job up there," he said.

"I never said I can't dance, I just said I don't," Artemis retorted. They both grinned, but looked ahead as they heard shrieks. They saw a machine with a giant drill on front coming out of the ground.

"That's probably the Light!" Artemis said. Wally glanced over at Artemis, and noticed she was holding her crossbow. _"Where did she put that? Never mind, I don't want to know,"_ he thought. He snapped back to attention when Artemis started yelling instructions.

"Megan, get the girls away from here, then contact the rest of the team. Wally and I will stay and fight!" Megan nodded, then started herding the dancers back towards the building. Wally yanked his goggles out of his pocket, and tugged them down over his eyes. He sped toward the machine as Artemis followed, shooting her arrows.

Wally half-turned, tossing his backpack to Artemis. "Your bow and quiver is in there!" he shouted. Artemis yanked the backpack open and grabbed her things. However, the people inside the machine, noticing the security personnel, not to mention the princess's bodyguards and the two teen vigilantes, steered the machine back into the ground.

"_Wally, Artemis, head back to the bioship immediately,"_ Kaldur said over the mind link. Wally zipped back to Artemis and picked her up bridal style, then ran to the bioship.

**Later**

At the debriefing, Batman had congratulated them on keeping the princess safe, and not breaking their identities. Then he walked out, all of the team following him except Wally and Artemis. Artemis noted he looked kind of nervous.

"So, uh, you did good today," he said, not meeting her eye.

"You too," she replied. Before she had to think of anything else to say, he zipped forward, kissed her on the cheek, then ran away shouting "Pleasedon'tkillme!" Artemis was stunned for a second, then smiled. Now all she had to do was get him to ask her out.

**Yeah, I realize there wasn't a whole lot of undercoverness in this. Or a lot of anything. Soooo…..all I can say is do better next time? Please review, and tell me any ideas that you have for undercover stuff Artemis can do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! So I know I haven't updated in forever, so sorry. But now I'm making an effort to become less lazy. And it helps that I'm completely alone for an entire week, so no one can interrupt. Anywho, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or the Miss Star Image Southern Regionals beauty pageant.**

The team had assembled for another mission.

"You have all heard of the presidential candidate Bryan Watson, I presume?" Batman asked. The team nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "An assassin who calls herself Kitty is targeting his family, in particular his oldest daughter, Isabelle. Isabelle is going to be in the Miss Star Image Southern Regionals beauty pageant. The pageant is located in Waco, Texas. We will have a smaller team this time, although the others will be waiting in the bioship as back up. Megan will be the judges' assistant. Artemis will be a contestant. Wally will be an audience member." Batman walked out of the room before any protests could be made.

"Great. Megan, I need your help with the dress," Artemis groaned. Megan's reply was an eardrum bursting shriek.

**Three Hours Later**

Artemis glided across the stage in a long black dress with a halter top with her hair half up, half down, stopping and smiling at the judges in the center. Meanwhile, Wally had found a kindred spirit. The teenage boy was his age, and had been dragged along to support his little sister.

"So why are you here?" the boy (his name was Josh) asked.

"Um, erm, girlfriend!" Wally stumbled, then decided on the excuse for last time.

"Which one?"

"The one on the stage," Wally said, gesturing at Artemis.

Josh let out a low whistle. "Man, she's smoking!"

Wally frowned. "Yeah. Look, I gotta go, I told her I would help her prep for interview." He walked off seething. _"Who did Josh think he was, talking about Artemis like that? Wait. Why do I care? I hate her!"_ As Wally continued this internal debate, the judges announced a fifteen minute break. Heading over to Artemis to check in, Wally noticed a very familiar person talking to her. It was Josh. And from the looks of it, he was flirting. Wally growled, and stormed over. Wrapping his arm possessively around Artemis's shoulders, he frowned at Josh. "Dude, were you flirting with my girlfriend?"

"Well why'd she want to be with a loser like you when she could be getting some of this?"

"You knew I had a boyfriend?" Artemis asked, frowning.

"Yeah."

"Well, I like Wally because he's ten times sweeter, funnier, and hotter than you could ever hope to be." Artemis snapped.

"Whatever," Josh snorted as he walked off.

"Boyfriend?" Artemis hissed as she turned back to Wally.  
"He asked why I was here, and it was the first thing I thought of!" Wally said, raising his hands defensively.

"The break is about to be over. Contestants, please make your way backstage to get ready for the interview portion," the MC announced.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "You got lucky Baywatch," she said, and rushed backstage. Artemis watched as Isabelle took the stage.

"Ms. Bryan," the MC started, "how do you feel about women's rights and beauty pageants?" As Isabelle started to answer, Artemis's attention wandered. She noticed someone going through a door marked "Do Not Enter." Frowning, she followed them. Inside was a girl wearing tight black pants and a leopard print shirt.

"Hello…Artemis," the girl said. "The Light says hello," she grinned, and sprayed Artemis with knockout gas.

"_Wally, Artemis just went offline,"_ Megan said through the link.

"_I'll go look for her. You be ready to protect Isabelle."_ Cautiously, Wally walked backstage. Looking around, he saw a girl in a leopard print shirt come out of a door marked "Do Not Enter." _"Wasn't the assassin's name Kitty?_ _"_ he wondered. Checking to make sure no one was watching, he entered the door. Artemis was lying on the ground. Hurriedly, he checked her pulse. She was alive, thank goodness. He scooped her up bridal style.

"_Wally, did you find Artemis? I just knocked out Kitty,"_ came Megan's voice. Wally was suddenly aware of the screams coming from outside the door.

"_Yeah, she's fine, just unconscious. I'm going to take her back to the bioship."_

**One Hour Later**

Artemis woke up in the med bay. Next to her was Wally, holding her hand, which he dropped as soon as he noticed she was awake.

"What happened? Is Isabelle safe?" Artemis asked.

"She's fine. Kitty tried to get her, but Megan got to Kitty first. Kitty knocked you out with some spray."

"Gah! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Artemis mumbled, hitting herself on the head.

"Hey stop it," Wally said gently, grabbing her arm. "You have to be pretty smart to tell off Josh like that."

"Thanks."

"Speaking of which," Wally said with a wry grin, "did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course not," Artemis scoffed.

"Well then I guess you don't want to grab a pizza with me."

"It's always about food isn't it, Kid Stomach? Give me five minutes to change."

**So here's another chapter! Maybe in the next one I'll have them kiss. As always, send in your ideas!**


End file.
